Flawless
by Mitchie Love
Summary: Massie rants off about how her life is hard and what she feels. This is written as a monologue, so the grammar is made to fit how she says things.


**This is basically Massie ranting off about how her life isn't perfect. Just imagine this setting: She's imagining her friends there, and making confessions. This may spoil if you haven't read up to Revenge of the Wannabes.**

* * *

Perfect. Flawless. That's what I am. Who? Massie Block. Of course you knew that.

Am I really perfect? No. I break down. I lose. But one thing: You will never see satisfaction in bringing me down. I am a Block. But I'm also a _girl_. I'm not perfect. I get nervous around boys, I've never even kissed one. Okay, so maybe I have. But he doesn't count.

Friends... I don't care about friends. I just care that I have someone to be with so I won't look pathetic. Of course, everyone wants to be friendds with me. Of course, everyone wants to be me. I mean, I'm Massie Block. I rule OCD.

But maybe I don't deserve all this. Maybe I'm not supposed to have friends. Maybe I'm supposed to be lonely. Maybe I've cried a lot. Maybe I say maybe too much.

Alicia Rivera... You are fake. You aren't from Spain. What do boys see in you? Why are you the prettiest? Why are you in The Pretty Committee. Let me tell you something: I only empower myself with you.

Claire Lyons: You're the closest thing I've had to a sister. But I still hate you because Cam preferred you. Even if I quickly moved on to the next person pretty fast.

Kristen Gregory... Why do you act like an airhead? You are a smart girl. I get this feeling sometimes that you are hiding something from me. I already know you're poor, that's a duh. But I feel like you have some sort of connection with that LBR that Claire hangs out with. What are you hiding from me?

Dylan Marvil. Thank you. I think you're the only one that I can honestly say I have nothing against. Except you wouldn't be worrying about your wight all the time if you stopped eating. You know, salads taste as good as potato chips, and you can eat in moderation. I mean... Airplane food? How desperate are you? You can eat yourself out of the North Pole. No wonder your mom sent you to St. Barfs.

And Todd... You're not even my friend... But thank you for stealing my first kiss. Now I can't have it back. It was supposed to be special, instead, _you_ took it. You stole it. And I hate you oh-so much for it.

You see, I might be Massie Block, but the only living thing in the universe I trust is Bean. She can't talk, but seriously, she's a good listener. Better than Kristen. Better than Alicia. Better than Claire. Better than Dylan.

Why do we live in such a world? You ask yourself why life is cruel. You have to adjust to it. Get over it. Why do you think I have to put some LBRs in their place? Because they have absolutely no idea what they are talking about. What they say.

Yes, I know everybody hates me. But let's be honest, why would they hate me? Because they want to be just like me. Let's face it. They do. I have absolutely everything. From the newest Prada to the most exclusive Chanel to the most expessive Jimmy Choos. Of course you want to be me. Everyone does.

But why? I feel so empty, you know. I depend on people more than anything.

It's so easy to get to the top, but the whole point is staying. You try being the Queen Bee all the time. You try to deal Kristen never having any money, Alicia and her insecurities: hey, by the way, A, boys only love your boobs, and Dylan and her constant "I'M SO FAT!" monologues. And let's not mention Kuh-laire. Why is she even in my Estate? Living in my house? Okay, Okay. I got used to that, but what about Todd? I hate him and that weirdo Nathan. Todd, let me tell you something. I hope your parents ship you back to Orland-ew.

And let's get this straight: If you ever want to join the Pretty Committee you EW, forget about it. Unless Kristen, Alicia, Kuh-laire, and Dylan ever leave. Because that's the only way you're ever getting in.

* * *

**After Kristen Gregory, Massie Block is my favorite character. She's mean, but still a favorite. She's vulnerable, not perfect. She just acts like she is. I couldn't think of anything for Kristen, but I did think Alicia at first ranting off about Massie, but that could have been any of the other four girls, so I preferred to do Massie.**


End file.
